A Very Fremione Christmas
by Little Miss Julia
Summary: Hermione attempts to stop one of Fred's pranks, but instead ends up lost in the throes of something much more entertaining. Fremione one-shot.


She looked beautifully, maybe that was it. She was intelligent, maybe that was it. Her laugh had the prettiest ring to it, maybe that was it. Maybe it was that he saw how perfect she would be for someone else; maybe it was because she was wearing that slinky red dress. Hell, maybe it was how cute she looked with that Santa hat atop her head. Truly, Fred had no idea why he couldn't keep his eyes off of the younger student. She was beautiful, funny, smart… perfect. The way she charmed through conversations made his heart flip. The way she glanced in his direction every once in a while made his hands clammy. The way she licked her lips trying to escape an awkward conversation made a shiver run down his spine.

He had to see her, had to be beside her for just a moment. A new resolve in mind, he set his drink down on the table beside him and made his way through the crowd, across the kitchen, and into the living room where she stood. Her dark waves of hair hung around her as a veil would, flowing freely and embodying the spirit within her. She was talking with Fred's father, Arthur. She was tapping her glass awkwardly as though trying to find her way out of the conversation without being rude, and that light nimble on her bottom lip sent a spasm of something warm rushing through the redheaded teenager.

"Dad, are you boring her with another one of your muggle stories? She lives with them; I'm sure she's got you permanently one-upped when it comes to them."

A hearty laugh escaped Arthur Weasley as he agreed, patting his son on the shoulder. The man hunkered away, off to see his other children and talk with his wife. Fred smiled after the older man, shaking his head at the potential looniness his father often epitomized. When he turned back to the young woman at his side, Fred felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her.

Hermione Granger.

She was smiling at him in a way that made his mouth hang open and he feared a spot of drool would appear at the corner of his lips. With the joke Santa hat and red dress on, she looked like a present and Fred caught himself before taking a mental image of unwrapping such a gift.

"Thank you," she breathed out, a sheepish expression crossing her features. "I always feel rude when I push him away. He's just an inquiring mind."

"An inquiring mind that talks a lot, eh?" Fred replied jovially with a wink at his companion, producing a chill-worthy laugh from her lips. He found it miraculous that he could still speak – let alone tell jokes – when his mouth felt so dry when around Hermione.

"I suppose so," she responded with a chuckle and then glanced around, raising a pretty eyebrow to the heavens. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"George?" Fred questioned, running a hand through his orange locks and rolling his eyes. "Mum pulled him away a few minutes ago to help finish cooking a roast. She would've gotten Ginny but George was closer."

This produced another mind-numbing laugh from Hermione and Fred feared his legs would go out beneath him. Since he had been younger, Fred had loved to make others laugh. Well, mostly he himself simply liked to laugh, but it was an extra plus to acquire such a sound from another's lips. He was often brash and sometimes downright mean about his pranks and jokes – unlike his twin who seemed to be the lesser of two evils – but he did mean well and at times like these he felt it especially important to make a beautiful young woman laugh – whether for his benefit or hers even he couldn't distinguish.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Hermione comments, her gaze sweeping over the large, mostly redheaded congregation spread out before the duo. Her gazed softened after her laughter subsided and a faint smile was hinted by her lips that Fred couldn't keep his eyes off of. "To have such a big family."

"They're a lovable bunch," Fred agreed, refusing to take his eyes off of the beauty at his side.

"You've set some trap, haven't you?" she questioned, her gaze sidling over so that she was looking at her companion suspiciously.

A bark of laughter escaped the young man before he grinned at the Hermione. "You know me so well. Every year Ron gets too excited and in the Christmas mood and springs into his bed. But for some reason he always ends up in Percy's bed instead. So I left him a little surprise under the pillow. And if, for some chance, he doesn't end up in Percy's bed… Well, I'm sure someone will."

Fred's laughter was hearty and exceptionally bright, but it slowly sizzled away as Hermione held him under her scrutinizing gaze. It took a few moments for the laughter to complete leave his mouth, but it never left his gaze. It was a rare occurrence for such a thing to happen.

"You don't expect me to go stop it, do you?" he questioned, sending Hermione a look that clearly showed that there was no way in bloody hell that that was going to happen.

Her gaze stayed strong however and Fred found himself quite disliking this expression in comparison to the cheerful, laughing, jovial one he had experienced earlier. They stayed like that for quite some time before Hermione got a new resolve in her gaze. She set her drink down on a nearby table and stalked towards the stairs. Fred raced after her, forcing his eyes to the back of her head instead of farther south, where they wished to wander.

"I would recommend not touching that pillow," he called after her as they ascended the staircase, Fred close at her heels. "It's quite touchy and we wouldn't wanting you be on the butt end of the joke."

Hermione ignored his callings and continued on, much to Fred's chagrin. Really, just because she was a prefect didn't mean she had to act this way _all the time_, did it? It was a tad ridiculous. He followed her with an eye roll into Percy's old bedroom and stood watching as she slowly moved towards the bed. He once again called out a warning to her, but she simply sent him a disastrous glare in response. Sighing, Fred rolled his eyes again.

Hermione lifted the pillow and immediately a shot of jet black ink shot out and sprayed across the bed. Should one have been lying atop the thing they would've been soaked. Hermione, however, simply got a large black spot across her pretty black dress. She let out a little yip of apprehension and jumped back, dropping the pillow. Fred barked out more laughter, acquiring another glare from Hermione.

"Oh stop it with that look," Fred told her, moving across the room so that he was standing in front of her. He leaned down and inspected the large black spot across her stomach for a long moment before his mouth cracked into a grin and, eventually a full-out cackle.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed, lightly smacking him on the side of the arm. "This isn't funny! This was a new dress!"

"Oh I'm sure it'll come out easy enough," he responded. He unthinkingly reached forward and with the back of his had rubbed against the smooth fabric of her dress across her stomach. "I'm sure…it'll… uhm… come… uh…"

Fred's throat felt suddenly exceedingly dry as his fingers traced across Hermione's stomach. His breathing came out heavily and the room suddenly felt very, very warm. His eyes were on his hand, slowly caressing her midsection, but they traveled up to meet her own gaze as the moments seemed to drag on to infinity. She was watching him as well, her dark gaze seeming to find light even in the dimmed room. They had moved closer, though Fred guessed that was his body's doing, and he could feel the warmth radiating off of her body and smell the sweet perfume she was wearing.

It was positively intoxicating.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled out to her, but didn't make a move away. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement to his apology but also made no moves to leave.

It was becoming hard for Fred to control himself, but he was trying so desperately. He knew Ron liked Hermione, knew that the two would be perfect together. He knew how much his brother needed her, how much she probably needed him… But he couldn't push away those thoughts that had haunted the back of his mind for years. Hermione was such a serious, intellectual person. Didn't she need some comedic relief in her life? Fred was good at that. And he was intellectual, too. There had to be some perfection in their match as well, right?

Maybe.

And as his mind settled on that maybe, accepted that maybe, Fred dived in head-first. He kissed Hermione like he'd never kissed a girl: softly, caressingly, lovingly. His hand wrapped around her waist and held her close to him. The feeling of friction between the bodies and lips was fantastic, but the feeling of her accepting such actions was enough to drive Fred off the edge. He intensified the kiss, setting his other hand on the side of her face and holding her close. Her fingers grasped the front of his button-up, sending a jolt of warmth through the young redhead.

By the time they had pulled back from the long embrace both were attempting to catch their breath. Hermione's back had found its way against the wall and Fred put his hands on either side of her to steady himself. There was a moment where their eyes met again and stuck. Intelligence met humor in a brilliant mix and a grin spread across both pairs of lips. But it was only a flash of a grin, for in a moment both were pressing forward once again, locked in a deep kiss.

Fred's hands fumbled across the back of Hermione's dress, searching relentlessly for the zipper. Hermione chuckled at his grunts of annoyance at being unable to grasp it and whispered an spell against his lips. Instantly the zipper slid down, loosening the dress enough for Fred to slip off of the young woman, the fabric creating a pool of red at her feet.

"I'll have to remember that one," Fred mumbled to her and grinned into the kiss she planted upon his lips.

It was strange for Hermione to be acting like this, but she couldn't very well control herself. Normally she was a solid figure of self-determination and restraint. But there was something about Fred's carefree attitude and glint of humor in his gaze that made Miss Granger want to throw away he rule book and take off on an adventure. Now, especially, was one of those times.

Her fingers working more magic, it seemed, than her wand, Hermione unbuttoned Fred's shirt far quicker than the redhead thought possible and in a moment actual skin-on-skin friction made the two shudder with anticipation. Hermione let out a little gasp of shock as she felt herself hoisted up off of the floor, Fred wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as she was carried over to the bed. His lips brushed across his collarbone as he brought her over and she let out a light giggle at the sensation before being dipped onto the bed. Fred crawled after her, slipping between her legs and grinning as he traced kisses across her skin.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush as Fred's now-free hand roamed down across her stomach. An involuntary moan escaped her as his fingers traced across her panties and she slammed a hand over her mouth. Fred grinned far wider than he thought possible as this sound escaped his female companion and he nibbled lightly on her neck as he continued to massage her through her underwear. Hermione felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the pleasure mounted up within her. It was obvious that Fred had quite some experience in the case of caring for a woman and Hermione was thankful that he had such expertise since she herself hadn't gone very far at all with men.

Feeling as though he had gotten his fill of this action, Fred moved his fingers along the edge of her panties, slowly slipping them under the fabric. He began to massage her opening directly and the gasp of a response from Hermione made the redhead harden considerably in his nether regions. Moaning against the skin of her neck, Fred slipped a finger inside of her, producing a brilliant moan of pleasure from the girl. He proceeded to slide the finger in and out of her, eventually picking up a rhythm. Hermione squirmed with pleasure beneath him until finally beginning to thrust in sync with the motions of his finger. He slipped in another finger as he rid her chest of her bra and kissed across her breasts.

Her smell was intoxicating, and the feel of her wrapping around his fingers was driving him mad. He pulled his fingers out, acquiring a dejected sigh from the woman beneath him, and went on to kiss down her middle. Her fingers laced through his hair as he kissed down her stomach and quite suddenly the soft touch became a tug of want as Fred's lips touched against her more sensitive regions.

"F-Fred…" she mumbled out, but before she could voice anything else he had shot his tongue inside of her.

Hermione bucked at this feeling of pleasure and let out a gasp of shock at the new sensation. Fred's tongue worked as brilliantly below the belt as it did inside her mouth and Hermione felt herself becoming wetter and wetter as each moment passed. Fred's tongue slid in and out of her with the occasional, accompanied moan of pleasure from the young man. It was true that she smelt and felt amazing, but Hermione tasted far beyond amazing or fantastic or brilliant. Fred could hardly contain himself and he felt the constriction of his slacks against his now-prominent boner as her moans became more fervent and wanting and her hips moved more freely against his mouth. He pulled away after a moment and took a breath, grinning up at the heavily-breathing girl as he slipped her panties completely off and discarded them on the floor beside the bed. He moved in for one last long thrust of the tongue before pulling back and crawling back up to her.

Hermione pulled him to her and kissed her redhead with such passion that Fred nearly came then and there. The taste of her own juices in her mouth was at first irritating, but as the kiss continued it was replaced by Fred's natural taste and she melted into the kiss.

Pushing their bodies together, Fred pressed the bulge in his pants lightly against her pussy and Hermione responded with a moan of pleasure. Her hands, now the fumbling ones, moved across his stomach and undid his belt. She then went on to the button of his slacks and slid them off after a moment. Fred, grinning, pulled her into a sitting-up position as he slipped off of the bed and discarded himself of his slacks and briefs.

Hermione was running her hand through her hair – the Santa hat had been discarded on the ground quite a bit earlier – and was trying to steady her breathing when Fred returned to her. He laid her down again and positioned himself at her opening. There was a moment then, as he held her hips between his hands and kissed her, where their eyes met and he silently asked her if this was right. Her gaze told him that she didn't care and gave silent permission for him to continue. And so he did.

The first few thrusts were slow, but still caused a groan of pain to escape the young woman. Eventually, though, Hermione became used to his size and the two were thrusting against one another, lost in the throes of passion. He kissed her lips, nibbled on her collar, and played with her nipples at different intervals, their breathing mixing in the air and sending warm shivers through the two of them.

It wasn't long before the rhythm of thrusts and the feel of Hermione contracting around him became too much for Fred. He felt the cum rising in him and his breathing came out raspier than before. He thrust into her until the very last moment and then pulled out, depositing his seamen onto her bare stomach. Feeling a sense of dejection from the beauty beneath him, Fred slipped his fingers inside of her once again and continued to pleasure her until she came into his hand, a feat the young redhead was quite proud of.

Their experience completed, Fred laid down beside Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him, turning so that the two were lying facing each other, wrapped around one another. There was another moment between them in which their gazes met and locked and then those same warm smiles spread across the faces of each. Hermione kissed him again and Fred held her close.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered against his lips.

"Merry Christmas," he returned and then kissed her again.

Many Christmases passed after that, though never did such a show of passion erupt between the two teens. There were secret kisses snatched behind the scenes of life at Hogwarts and different holiday get togethers and both parties learned quite a bit from one another, but never did they reenact the scene that occurred that Christmas day. As the years went by Hermione found herself learning to love to Weasley boys. It was the death of Fred that brought Ron the passion from the bookworm that he had been longing for. Hermione loved Ron dearly, but the memory of that Christmas Eve spent with her first love is ever-present in her mind, especially around the wintry month of December.


End file.
